powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vexacus
Vexacus is a shark-themed bounty hunter and a rival and "sworn enemy" of Lothor. He wields a sword and a fan blade in battle, and can summon a giant "land shark". Character History Vexacus first appeared in the two-part episode Shane's Karma, when he comes to Earth hunting an alien - a Karmanian - who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down by Shane. Vexacus becomes Lothor's head general, and often clashes with Zurgane. He and Shimazu later plotted to defeat Lothor and Zurgane and take over their forces. In the final part of the two-part episode General Deception, after Zurgane's Hyper Zurganezord is destroyed, Vexacus wipes him out in one hit. He later does the same to Motodrone in the episode A Gem of a Day when the other general threatens to reveal his plans, and in the episode Down and Dirty, he plans to eliminate Shimazu, but is beaten to it by Marah and Kapri. In the two-part series finale episode Storm Before the Calm, Vexacus was stabbed in the back and enlarged by Marah and Kapri, who had arranged for his destruction at the hands of the Rangers after overhearing his plans. As a giant, he easily defeated the Thunderstorm Megazord and destroyed the Mammoth Zord with his Land Shark, but was fatally injured by the Thunder Megazord, the subsequent explosion destroying both he and the Megazord, though the Thunder Rangers escaped just in time. He was one of the enemies released from the Abyss of Evil when it opened, but was quickly defeated by Shane in his Tri-Battlizer (like the other Generals in Lothors army, it is unknown if he is destroyed, or he survived). Alternate Vexacus An alternate universe has Vexacus as a hero. He is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Personality Vexacus acts very much like a bounty hunter seen in shows, he is a ruthless and cold hearted being that will destroy anyone in his path. He is cold, cunning and will work for no one (except for himself). Powers and Abilities Despite his bounty hunter approach, Vexacus is one of the most powerful villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''(matched only by Zurgane and surpassed by only Lothor themselves), he posses many abilities that surpass the Ninja Rangers' strength and abilities, in the episode ''A Gem of a Day, he is powerful enough to best all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle, even when in the Ninja Shadow Battle, Vexacus was more then a match for the Rangers. *'Super' Strength: Vexacus is highly strong in terms of strength, possesses Herculean Strength that could match Lorthor, in the episode A Gem of a Day, he is powerful enough to take down all six Ninja Storm Rangers in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' Vexacus is also a skilled fighter, in the episode A Gem of a Day he is able to take on six Rangers with ease. *'Driving Skills: '''Vexacus is also skilled at driving. as shown when he piloted the his ship. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Vexacus can leap at an incredible distance. *'Travel Ball:' Vexacus can travel to any place at will while in a dark purple ball. *'Teleportation:' Vexacus can teleport to any location at will. *'Energy Laser:' Vexacus can fire a purple, light blue and yellow colored energy laser from both his finger tips and pom of his hands, it is strong enough to take Shane out of his Ranger form in one hit. *'Lighting Beams:' Vexacus can fire blue lighting beams from his hands. *'Heat Laser:' Vexacus can also fire a heat ray-like energy laser from his hands, in the episode ''A Gem of a Day, it is powerful enough to take out Motodrone. *'Finger Energy Ropes:' From his finger tips, Vexacus can fire blue energy ropes that can tie up his victims and send them high in the air all the while bashing them on each other. *'Land Shark:' Vexacus' strongest weapon and attack, he can summon a large shark from underground that will rush at the enemy, it is strong enough to destroy the Mammothzord in one hit. Arsenal *'Shark Sword:' Vexacus is armed with a large sword for combat. **'Lighting Empowerment:' Vexacus can charge up his sword with light green lighting for an increase in power. **'Lighting Bolt:' Also from his sword, Vexacus can fire a light green lighting bolt at his enemies. *'Shark Fan Blade:' Vexacus is also armed with a fan blade that aids him in combat. *'Vexacus' Ship:' In the two-part episode Shane's Karma, Vexacus pilots a ship that's shaped like a shark, which can fly and fire green, purple and/or purple, light blue and yellow colored energy lasers. It was subsequently destroyed in the second part of the two-part episode, Shane's Karma, Part II by Shane in his Battlizer. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Vexacus is portrayed by Michael Hurst. Notes *Vexacus in the only villain in Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''to be based on an aquatic animal, the rest of the villains are based off of land animals, although snakes (which Kapri is based on) ''can ''swim, they are clasifyed as land animals. *While Vexacus isn't exactly one of the most evil villain in ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm ''and is no were ''near as dark as say Queen Bansheera or Master Org (which makes sence as Power Rangers Ninja Storm is one of the more light-hearted shows in the Power Rangers ''franchies), he is one of the more dangerous and ruthless villains in the ''Power Rangers ''franchise, as he destroys two villains on-screen and actually plans to upstage Lothor as leader. *Unlike his Sentai Counterpart, Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, who was loyal to his master, Tau Zant, Vexacus and his later master Lothor had a rivalry in the past, leading to Vexacus plotting against Lothor, intending to kill or overthrow him. He is the third villain with this distinction, with the first being Darkonda, the second being Deviot, the fourth being Shimazu, and the fifth being Imperious. *His name is a pun on vexatious, which means causing or tending to annoy someone. *Vexacus can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Appearances See Also Category:PR Generals Category:PR Mercenaries Category:PR Villains Category:Lothor's Army Category:Animal-themed Villains